This invention relates to a system for recovering petroleum products, such as oil, from underwater fissures.
Prior to the present invention it was extremely difficult, if not impossible, to recover the spillage of oil and gas from underwater fissures occurring both naturally and as a result of the drilling of an oil or gas well. Recovery of the oil is essential to prevent severe polution of the water.